1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a cable connector with dual latch members for stably locking with a mateable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A U.S. Patent issued on Jun. 8, 2010 discloses a cable connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a plurality of passageways extending therethrough to receive the contacts. The insulative housing includes a latch member on one side thereof. The latch member includes a connecting portion connected to the insulative housing, a locking arm extending from one end of the connecting portion and a pressing portion extending from the other end of the connecting portion. When the pressing portion gets pressed by external force, the locking arm moves outwardly to unlock with a mateable connector. However, the conventional cable connector is only provided with a single-side locking arm which may render unstable locking status during mating with the mateable connector. Besides, the single-side locking arm is easily broken with the connecting portion connected to top and bottom walls of the insulative housing.
Hence, an electrical connector with an improved latch member is desired.